A One-Time Thing
by Goddess97
Summary: These are little Captain Swan drabbles, of my own design. These will be set after "Good Form", but none of the following episodes exist here until I feel the need to. Non-linear.
1. Fire

**A/N: Hi! So, this is my first Once story. But even then, it's not really a story. but whatever. The point is that Captain Swan is cannon. They have their own 'theme song' people, stop hating on my baby OTP. Okay, so here is my first ever OUaT drabble!**

* * *

Fire

Emma sat on a rock with her head between her hands, staring blankly at the bright flames. Killian sat on the other side, drawing in the dirt with a twig. He looked up every so often, at Emma, then back down. David paced back and forth, glancing anxiously between Emma and Jones. Snow sat down next to Emma and combed her daughter's hair.

"What's wrong, Emma?"

"It's nothing." Emma said, standing up and walking away from the campsite. Snow looked confused. "Something is bothering her." She declared. Regina rolled her eyes. "There's always something bothering Emma. What makes tonight any different?" Snow ignored the queen and looked to her husband. "What do you think, David?"

David looked up, surprised. "I uh...I don't know." Snow frowned. "I'll go talk to her."

Killian stood up. "Allow me, love. Maybe I'll be able to get something out of her."

"I'm her mother!"

"And that is exactly why it shouldn't be you. No child enjoys telling their parents a secret."

Snow was taken aback. "You think she's keeping something from us? But...but she's our daughter!"

David crossed over to his wife. "Snow, maybe it's for the best."

"He is not going anywhere near my daughter!"

Killian held up his hand and his hook. "I won't hurt her, I promise. I'll just talk to her."

Snow narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She said reluctantly. "But if you lay one finger on her..." She loaded her bow and pointed it at the pirate. "I'm watching you, Hook."

Killian smirked. "I don't doubt it." Hr turned around walked out of the clearing, following Emma's path.

"What's wrong, love?" He called. "You seem more upset than usual."

Emma turned around slowly. "What's wrong is that I don't know what to feel. I love Neal, but..."

Killian touched his lips, half smirking. "But what? Come on, let it out."

Emma folded her arms. "Why should I tell you? It's not like you'll even care." Killian raised his eyebrows, lowering his head a tad bit. Emma sighed. "I don't know." She said. "I just- I don't know anything anymore."

The pirate took a step forward, lessening the distance between the two. "Maybe, if you look hard enough, what you're looking for can be right under your nose." Emma leaned forward a little, and Hook took her waist and pulled her close. "Do you see what I'm talking about, love?" He whispered. Emma lowered her eyes. "Stop smirking, you idiot."

"I quite like smirking, though. It's fun."

"Oh, shut up." Emma said, irritated, and pushed the pirate away. "How 'bout we talk, instead, huh?" Killian frowned that wasn't quite what he had in mind...but it would do. "Fine with me. What would you like to know about the devilishly handsome, charming, and amazingly talented pirate, Killian Jones?" He winked and flashed Emma a brilliantly white smile. Emma cocked her head sideways and raised her eyebrows slightly, as if to say, "Really? You're really doing this right now?" She sighed and sat on a rock. "Whatever you want to tell me, I guess."

Hook's smile faded. "I was afraid you'd say that." He sighed and sat across from Emma. "Well, I had a somewhat lonely life. I've spent many years in Neverland, searching for a way to get revenge on Pan." He chuckled darkly. "Although, of course, it was the king's fault, really, but he's long dead, so I suppose my revenge on him is done."

"Hook?"

"Swan?"

"I think I just set your hair on fire."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. XD Okay, I have to admit, I didn't plan on setting Killian's hair on fire. It's so perfect, but...I couldn't set his pants on fire. I just couldn't, for reasons I don't even know. But I hope that this was a good drabble, to you readers, because I certainly thought so. Please review what you thought (but no flames, please)!**


	2. Fun

**A/N: I honestly meant for this one to be up sooner, but my iPod crashed (stupid iTunes) and I had to start from scratch. But it's here, and I'm happy with the results. The original was funnier, though...shame my iPod didn't want it to survive.**

* * *

Killian Jones slapped the side of the TV, frustrated. "Swan, I swear, one of these days I'm going to just throw thing out the window."

Emma smirked. "You forgot how to turn it on again, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," he muttered. "Tell me again, love?"

Emma sighed and got up from her comfy seat on the couch. "Okay, Killy, you need to pay attention this time."

"I do pay attention!"

"You stare at me, and don't watch what I'm doing."

"Well, I'd rather watch your face than this thing."

Emma pushed him lightly. "That's almost sweet. But really, you're here three days a week, every week. What's the problem?"

"Watching foreign sports isn't exactly my idea of fun, Swan."

"Well, if you want to play Twister or Monopoly on Saturdays..."

"I'll pass. Tempting, though."

"So what's your idea of fun, then?"

Killian put his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her close to him. "This," he said, and kissed her.

* * *

**Review with a prompt, and I will try to get it up in a week! Mind you, I have a backbreaking load of homework right now, plus Doctor Who is ruling my life...I DON'T WANT MATT SMITH TO LEAVE! HE WAS SUCH A WONDERFUL DOCTOR! Although, of course, he still can't hold number one place in my heart- that belongs to David Tennant ;)**

**Anyway: REVIEW WITH A PROMPT! I WILL GLADLY ACCEPT IT :D**


	3. Flower

**Yay, I'm done! I really liked this one, and not just because of _The Princess Bride _reference. I wanted to make this one still a little early in their relationship, and she still hasn't really decided yet (okay, she has, but she hasn't vocalized it yet). Hooray for Captain Swan! Or, as I like to call it, "Emma Jones" ;)**

* * *

"What's that on your wrist?" Killian Jones, a.k.a. Captain Hook, set down his hamburger. Emma paused, her fork halfway to her mouth. "What?"

"Your wrist, love. What's on it?"

Emma turned her wrist to face her, setting down her fork. "Just a flower," she shrugged. "A little tattoo I got after I left the foster system."

"What kind of flower? I don't think I've ever seen one like that before."

Emma set her wrist on the table for Killian to examine. "It's a buttercup, I think." Emma said. "But I can't be sure; it's been so long."

"Buttercup...wasn't that the name of a girl in that one movie we saw?"

" 'The Princess Bride'." Emma nodded. "I'm surprised you remembered."

"It was the first movie we saw when we returned."

"True," Emma smiled. "Do you remember why I made you sit through that movie?"

"Because you're my true love." Hook winked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You remind me of Wesley, so yeah, sure."

"And you are Buttercup, flower and all."

"Are you saying that I'm fragile?"

"You have hope," he corrected. "Hope that your true love is still alive. Looking back, you had that hope on Neverland, with Henry."

"So Neal isn't my true love?"

"You had no hope for him- for both of you."

"You still compared me to a flower. That's an insult to my ego."

"Your ego is big enough, love."

"But still- a freaking flower?"

"You're the one who has a flower tattoo."

"Because Buttercup was my favorite princess as a kid!"

"Calm down, love, I'm only making a connection between you and Buttercup."

"I'm not a freaking flower, Killian!"

"I never said you were, Swan. Now please, lower your voice. People are staring."

Emma stabbed her fork into her steak and folded her arms. "What was the point of this date, Killian Jones?"

"I wanted to get to know you better. And I must say, I learned quite a lot."

"Oh? Like what?"

"No matter how much you look like one, you are most certainly not a little flower."

* * *

**Okay, so I know I didn't give y'all enough time to give a prompt, but I was already working on this one.**

**But seriously, guys, I need feedback! All you have to do is click the review button and put one word. It's that simple.**

**Love y'all!**


	4. Remember

**A/N: I know you Oncers are still feeling the blow from last week's winter finale, but this... I had to do this, in honor of our favorite pirate, Killian Jones. We all know that Emma could never forget him. Here's for the dream, that one day, Captain Swan (Emma Jones) will become a reality (it already has, but still)!**

* * *

Emma Swan turned off the music player and went to the door. She opened it to find a man- a stranger- dressed in strange, black clothes, and- was he wearing eyeliner? The man grinned, his face lighting up. "Swan," he said. Emma was filled with a tingling sensation when he said her name. She knew him...somehow. But she couldn't place a name.

"At last."

"Do I know you?" Emma demanded.

"I need your help- something's happened, something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

"My family is right here." Emma said indignantly. "Who are you?"

"An old friend." He said quietly, staring at her intensely with those bright blue eyes. "And I know you can no longer remember me, but I can make you."

The man kissed her spontaneously, ferociously, cupping his hand around her neck. Emma punched his gut, pushing him away. Memories flooded into her mind, memories of being alone, and a town called Storybrook, and hundreds of others. But the ones that hit her most were of this man- Captain Hook. Killian Jones. And a kiss, much like the one he gave her.

"The hell are you doing?" She was still confused, the memories being all jumbled up with her old ones.

"A long shot." He groaned. "But I had to try. I hoped somehow you felt as I did." Hook stood up, painfully, clutching his side.

"All I feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops." She didn't mean it, not really.

"Look, I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me, you have to remem-"

Emma shut the door, walking away. How was she supposed to deal with all these new memories?

"What was that?" Henry, her son, asked. Emma stopped for a moment. "No idea," she lied, breathing heavily. "Someone must've left the door open downstairs." She turned around for a second, thinking. How could she explain all this to her son?

"C'mon, let's eat." And life returned to normal, if even a little bit.

* * *

***shuts door**curls up into ball**sobs my heart out again* I was torn into pieces the first time, but now...it really hurts, guys. And I'm sorry if I hurt you too. But no matter how much it hurts, I just want one little thing; re watch that last bit, that little bit of Captain Swan at the end. Watch Emma's face. She remembers, guys.** _Emma remembers._


	5. Mistetoe

**A/N: Just in time for the holidays, it's a (semi) fluffy CS chapter! Happy Christmas,** Kayla Michelle Oler **! You are a great friend!**

* * *

"I brought apple cider!" Regina called, opening the door to Granny's. "Not your famous apple turnovers?" Emma asked innocently, smirking lightly. Regina rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too, Emma. How was your vacation?"

"Loved it. Two weeks away from Hook and Neal? Made it worth having to travel around with Mom and Dad."

"Hey, we weren't that bad!" Snow White said defensively, nudging her daughter playfully. Emma laughed. "You and Dad were being all cutesy the whole time. I almost came back a week early."

"But you got to see lots of realms. Wasn't that fun?"

"I guess," Emma teased.

"And we got to have some time together." David smiled. "That was the best part."

"No, wasn't that when you gave that vendor our dinner in exchange for a bag of fake beans?"

"That's right!" Snow laughed. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Hey," David pouted. "That was five days ago!"

"And we went a day without food because we were lost in the forest." Emma added.

"That sounds like a great story."

Emma turned around, nearly having a heart attack. "Neal." She relaxed. "Hi."

"Hey," he gave her his half smile, slowing moving toward her. "You're back." Emma smiled, walking over to him. "Yeah. Came in last night."

"It's great to see you again." Neal said, smiling, glancing down. "I missed you."

"Neal," Emma warned. "We talked about this."

"And look who isn't here."

Emma glanced around, and her heart dropped. She thought there would be one more person. She sighed. "Just...take it slow, okay? I'm not- I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now."

"Hey!" Snow called, grinning. "Look up."

"Mistletoe," Neal grinned. "You know what that means, Emma."

"Please," Emma groaned. "Please, Neal, don't-"

He kissed her. With everybody watching. Boy, she was going to kill him later.

"Ahhm,"

Emma pushed Neal away, glaring at his smug little grin. "Swan," Hook nodded, hurt showing in those puppy-dog eyes of his. "Killian," Emma said, her voice sounding strangled. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey." Regina Mills folded her arms. "The cider's getting cold. Let's eat, guys."

"That sounds like a good idea. Come on, Emma." Snow looked around the cafe, searching for their seats. She was pleased to see that Emma was next to David. Then she noticed who else Emma was by.

"Who the heck was in charge of seat placement?" Snow demanded.

"It was totally randomized, Snow." Regina said defensively. "All I did was close my eyes."

Emma sighed, after glancing over at the placement. "I'll be fine, Mom."

"Emma, the reason you spent two weeks away from Storybrook was to get away from him."

"Not him specifically!"

"Fine." Snow grumbled. "Sit next to whoever you want."

Regina rolled her eyes and switched two place cards. "There. Just to shut you up." Snow peeked at the placements, her tense body relaxing. "Okay. Thanks, Regina."

"Good thing we're friends now, right Regina?" Emma joked. "Else we'd be trying to strangle each other the whole time."

"Yeah." Regina answered sarcastically. "Good thing."

The door jingled as more people came in. "Mom!" Henry cried, running to Emma. "Whoa there, kid." Emma ruffled his long brown hair. "You're acting like I've been gone a lifetime!"

"You could've been." Came his muffled reply. Emma's smile softened and she kissed her son's head. "I'd never leave you like that again." She promised. "The two weeks were just...necessary. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I had lots of fun with Dad and Killian while you were gone."

"Killian?"

"Yeah. That's his name, Mom."

"I know it's his name, Henry. I didn't know you'd be on first name basis already."

"We spent lots of time together, eh lad?" Killian smiled widely at Henry, glancing up at Emma, who felt a knot tighten in her stomach. Henry grinned up at the ex-pirate. "Yeah!" He looked at Emma, still grinning. "You wouldn't believe it- I got to sail the Jolly Roger!"

Emma folded her arms, smirking. "Oh really?"

"Just a short run." Killian said quickly. "I was there the whole time."

"Thanks." Emma smiled softly. "For keeping him occupied."

"No problem. He's a natural sailor; the sea is in his blood."

"Funny, since he's never actually been sailing."

"It's there." Killian insisted. "Trust me."

"Oh, I do." Emma grinned. "I've learned to trust men in leather since the beanstalk incident."

"What- what beanstalk incident?" Neal, who was standing on the sidelines, spoke up, confused. Emma stared at him for several seconds before a look of comprehension dawned on her face. "That's right, you weren't here." Emma shifted uncomfortably, glancing around the room. "Well, it was after the curse was broken. Your dad summoned a- a thing- and it opened up a portal, which Mom and I got pulled into. We spent a short while in the Enchanted Forest, searching for a way back here. We met H- Killian- at a refugee camp. He took us to a beanstalk to get a special compass." She shrugged. "I volunteered to go up with him." She gave Killian a little smile. "And he taught me a thing or two about trust."

"But there's more to the story."

"What I've told you is all you need to know."

"Emma-"

"No, Neal, that's it." Emma glanced apologetically to her parents and other Enchanted Forest inhabitants. "We should start dinner now."

"Well it's about time!" Grumpy shouted, finding his seat. Emma laughed, sliding into her chair between Regina and Charming. She looked around the table, surprised at how well the seating arrangements worked out. Even Robin, Roland, and Killian seemed to be getting along well. The latter man glanced up at Emma after telling a joke to the four- year- old. Killian smiled at Emma, and she returned the favor. Regina noticed the exchange and winked at Tinkerbell from across the table.

'It's working!' Regina mouthed to the fairy, sending an inconspicuous thumbs- up. The queen turned to speak to Emma, but the blonde had left her seat, leaving the diner. Regina smiled as, moments later, Killian Jones followed. _It's working._ Regina thought, her lips curling into a knowing smile. _It really is happening. _

"Emma, love, you alright?"

Emma turned around, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just had to get out of there- it's just too much for me right now."

Killian put his leather jacket around the shivering blonde's shoulders. "Thanks," Emma muttered, pushing her arms through the sleeves. "And, as long as we're asking, what are _you_ doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air."

"Fresh air, huh? You don't get enough of that at the docks?"

"Well, I- it's complicated." Killian admitted.

"I'm an expert at complicated, so shoot."

Killian smiled nervously. "I was only wondering...how was your...vacation?"

Emma returned the smile. "Well, I-"

"Em, are you okay?" Neal stepped outside. Emma frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"Because Regina and Tink have been grinning at each other like crazy since you left, and your dad is getting really agitated."

"Okay. So who sent you?"

"No one. Emma, look, I really think you should go back inside now."

"Leave her alone, Baelfire." Killian said coldly.

"Just stay out if this, Hook. None of this," Neal gestured between himself and Emma. "has anything to do with you."

"His name is _Killian_." Emma stepped away from her ex boyfriend. "Why can't you trust him, Neal? He helped save Henry!"

"And flirted with you the whole time."

"What does that matter to you? I don't belong to you, Neal!"

"Emma, I just want-"

"That's exactly it. You want something. You aren't thinking about me at all, you're thinking about yourself!"

Killian took her hand gently. "Do you want to go inside, love?"

Emma took in a deep breath. "You know what? Yeah, I do. I need to say something." She glared at Neal before going in. "To everyone."

Snow stood up as soon as her daughter walked in. Emma held her hand up, and waited for Neal and Killian, still glaring at each other, walked. "Stay here." Emma whispered to Killian, taking his hand. "I- I need you with me."

"Always," Killian murmured in her ear. Emma smiled gratefully, intertwining her fingers with his. "Thank you." She mouthed.

Emma turned to the tables, seat placements long forgotten, much to an annoyed Regina's displeasure. The queen, Emma found, was quite pleased with the fact that ex- pirate Killian Jones was standing next to Emma.

"Hi." Emma started. "All conversation quieted down; everyone turned to look at Emma. "Um...I've been asked about why I left, and what I got out of it. And that's what I'm going to tell you now." Emma glanced at Killian, who squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly. "I left Storybrook to visit the Enchanted Forest because I had to get away from Neal and Killian. Although they themselves weren't causing any problems, the fact that both of them were waiting for me to choose,"

Everyone knew what that meant, as it had been several months since Operation Cobra: Save Henry had succeeded.

"It was a bit pressuring." Emma admitted. "And I needed to clear my mind. So I went. And I decided." Emma smiled at Killian. "And I realized that, although Neal was my first love and Henry's father, Killian is what's best for me."

Emma didn't need a sprig of mistletoe hanging above Killian's head to kiss him. She grabbed his suit lapels and pulled him down, kissing him in front of the whole town. She broke away slowly, grinning madly, her cheeks inflamed. "No more need for mistletoe to make that happen." She told him. Killian grinned back. "Aye," he said, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Wasn't that just amazing? My little Killian...he's so happy! And now I'm happy :')**

**Now to update my Doctor Who fanfic...**


End file.
